Yes, I am my Brother
by Davu
Summary: America goes crazy and nukes Russia, Russia retaliates with war. Canada takes America's place and gets taken by Russia. Can Canada play a good America? Why did America go crazy? Who will save them? Rus/Can, implied Rus/US US/Can maybe real names used
1. Chapter 1

_Baah! Shush! I know I should be working on a different story but this is just too good to miss!! :3  
This is set as if its WW3 mostly, but just between Russia and America. Also inspired by Servant no Maple/ Servant of Evil (youtube it!), Canada taking Americas place and receiving judgement. The question is, what started all of this?_

Matthew slowly bubbled up to a conscious level, his thoughts and mentality lethargic from the sedatives used on him. The cold had worked through his winter clothes and pricked at his body, stealing his warmth, any warmth he had left. It felt controlling, invading, had freezing temperatures been this cruel? This was not the same weather he lived in, this was more… heartless. Where was he? Matthew struggled to remember, but in his condition it was hard to even think, the drug hadn't worn all the way off.

Since he couldn't remember, he'd have to see for himself where he was. Groaning a bit, he tried to get rid of the haze that covered his eyes. All he saw was black. He couldn't see anything at all, was he blindfolded? He still had his glasses on. He tugged his arm only to have the other follow with, awkwardly stuck behind his back chained together. It slowly dawned on his… position. He was chained to a corner(he found this out when he shifted, hitting a wall on either side), his hands behind him and a leg chained to a wall on either side. He flushed in embarrassment, his legs were wide open and he couldn't do a thing about that. In fact, all he could do was move his head and wiggle his hips. He felt dirty, why was he in such an perverted situation?! What he hated even more was that the drug had still not worn off, all his movements and investigating was sluggish and drowsy.

Matthew dropped his head back into the crease of the corner, pondering if he should just slip into peaceful sleep again. He had to really concentrate to stay awake; it would be so easy just drifting off... the sound of an opening door was so far away, he barely even heard it. He didn't even hear the click of boots and the opening of another door until light flared in his vision, temporary blinding him. "Ah, my little Capitalist is awake, da?" That voice! That child-like, psychotic voice! Matt flinched away from the light and the glove covered hand that gently stroked his face. "I-ivan?" He was surprised he had the energy to speak. He raised his head to see the Russian, but was harshly slapped across the face. "You are so brave to call me by my human name, but I won't allow it my dear. You're mine now, all mine and you will obey all I say."

Matthew was confused. He didn't belong to Ivan! Sure, they were friends, but he never let the other touch him other than a pat on the shoulder. What had he done to make the Russian to think otherwise? Then he remembered.

_Alfred was not himself.  
_

_"You have to listen! He has spies in every country, every government! He's going to destroy us all!"_

_It was worst then with the Cold War. Alfred spent weeks locked in his house, only to come out and try to reason with them._

_Arthur had enough and chewed him out._

_"You've gone insane!! You're off your trolley! Russia hasn't done anything!"_

_"Please, Arthur, listen to me. He's feeding everyone lies. He has secret plans. Don't fall for it, please…"_

_Alfred begged them both to believe him, neither did._

_Alfred was the first to launch a nuke._

_He had bags under his eyes, he looked so nervous, as if there was someone else there and shook so much you felt he might fall apart right in front of you._

Matthew tried to reason with him, but Alfred wouldn't listen.

"I won't let him win."

Russia sent nukes back, hitting Alfred all over the board.

He looked so sick. So pale, so fragile.

Alfred still sent more nukes, blood dripping from his mouth.

He got worse, too sick. Too sick to even fight the invasion.

He was coming for him. Matthew wouldn't sit back and watch it happen.

Not when they were twins.

Matt stole his coat, cut his hair (except the curl) and kissed his weak big brother goodbye.

"Stay hidden" was the last thing he said to him, the other sobbing in the secret bomb shelter.

They broke the door down and tackled him, gagged him and drugged him.

Because to them he was Alfred F. Jones.  


The felt the memories jolted through him like lightning, bringing new energy. He wasn't Matthew or Canada; he was Alfred, he was America. He had to, to protect his brother. Matthew was so glad he and Alfred had dressed up as each other for Halloween a few times. Matthew took a deep breath and smirked. "I don't have to listen to you, commie bastard." Russia delivered another harsh smack to his face, causing his glasses to skid onto the floor. Matt knew it made the other mad, but he had to act the part. He'd do anything so the Russian would keep thinking he was America and not Canada.

The other giggled, lifting his chin again to face him. Russia had an ear to ear smile, his purple eyes gleaming with… excitement? He couldn't see too well now that his glasses were gone, but the other was close enough to get the major details. They're breath collided from proximity and it made Matt shiver, what was he thinking? Russia purred, licking his cheek and withdrawing a few feet. "Oh, America; it'll be so fun to break you." Break him? Oh no… "In your dreams you insane maniac-" Metal collided with his chin, scrapping the two walls beside him too, cutting him off. Pain muddled his already mesh of a mind making the room spin around and around… The other kicked him for good measure, knocking all the wind out and bruising a rib or two.

Matthew coughed in reflex and mentally cursed everything he could think of. His eye lids drooped heavily and his whole body was limp. In this state he couldn't put up a fight, but he needed to keep the other away from America. He needed to distract.

Russia sighed and leaned in again. Matt realized too late that he had a cloth which he covered his face in, drowning him in chloroform. He tried to pull away but the other wormed a hand into his blond locks and held him there. "You need to learn matters first it seems. But for now I must return to the battlefront." He whispered so sweet and warm, it made it sound like he almost cared. "Nnnooo…" Matt was able to slur out before he fell backwards into the darkness of cold, uncaring unconsciousness.

_I'm debating having Russia/Ivan speak any Russian at all cause I'm not fluent and it's complicated to get Russian translations. Reviews are always loved! And now I have the power of Canada behind me!! MAPLE SYRUP FOR ALL!! :3_


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew snapped up in panic and tried to jump to his feet, which only made the chains bruise his wrists and ankles further. Taking deep breathes he calmed himself, thinking about the nightmare. He couldn't remember what it was. All that came to his was the panic and fear of something horrible happening.

He relaxed, taking deep breaths to slow his heartbeat. It was still as black as tar and freezing, though his body had gone a little numb, there were a few pin pricks of it jabbing at him. His body now ached in the position he was chained and his stomach and throat from hunger and thirst. He wasn't in danger; a country couldn't die from starvation. It made the situation that much more unpleasant and made him more… weak. How long did Russia expect to keep him in this dark room? He'd turn into a ghost if this was his new room.

Matt was wide awake now, but it was hours before he heard a creaking of an opening door. He spent a good chunk of that time trying to wiggle free of the chains. When that didn't work, he sat contemplating the situation. He had to escape ASAP before the Russian had a chance to notice who he was, but nothing came to mind. Alfred always had a plan, there was always some 'great escape' and he'd do it without thinking of the consequences. But he wasn't him, he had no plan so he couldn't escape as of yet.

Russia opening the door filled the room with light and blinding the younger man. It made it even worse when he tugged a hanging light bulb to life. Matt waited to adjust to the light before glaring right at the man. He was still without his glasses, so all he could see was color and a slight shape. "Hello little Alfred." He sang to Matt, undoubtedly smiling that creepy smile as usual. "I thought it might make you a bit happier if I visited you before I left." Left?  
"Where are you going?" Russian hummed, leaning down towards him and brushing a few hairs from his face. "You needn't worry about that, I'm taking care of everything. You are mine after all." Matt flinched away from his hand. "Belong to you! I don't belong to anyone!"  
Russia growled deep in almost a playful tone. He was so close that Matt could see the red flakes in his eyes with unwanted clarity. "I don't think you're in the position to argue."  
He opened his mouth to argue more, but Ivan cut him off with a crushing kiss. He tried to withdraw, but he already had him pressed to the wall. He ran his hands up and down his body causing him to shiver. He was warm. His freezing body yearned for more and he find himself leaning into the touches.

Matt didn't notice when Ivan had slipped his hand low and grasped his crotch. No, this was done. He bit his tongue hard and it withdrew instantly. Ivan chuckled and licked his lips.

"Keep. Your hands. Off me." Matt growled. The others hand slipped down the front of his pants and grabbed his penis. Matt twitched away from his grasp, holding a moan deep in his throat. "Make me." The words ghosted over his ear before it was licked devilishly. He started stroking his length, getting him to shake and rock to his pace against his will. He cursed the Russian with all the swear words he knew Al knew, which wasn't a lot and he found himself repeating one word over and over again.

"You seem to be enjoying it." His breathe seemed to cover all of him, warming him momentarily before letting the cold eat at him again. "Sh-shut ahh-up." He was close to climaxing, his mind had blurred with pleasure. He couldn't summon up the strength to fight against the other.

Ivan slowed his pace and Matt did all he could not to whine. A wicked smile crossed the others face and he licked his neck. "Beg for it." Matt growled, but it only got Ivan to bite him harshly. "Ah! S-stop bastard!!"  
"You want me to stop? Alright, you asked me to." The warmth of the other left him shivering and feeling dirty. He wanted to shrivel up and hide like he was used to. He cursed everything to the deepest parts of hell.

Ivan tugged his head up by his hair and forced him to look him in the eye, but he didn't say anything; the look in his eyes was enough. That dark, brooding glee he held proved his dominion over the younger man. Matt was overwhelmed with the feeling to cry, but didn't let even one fall. He wanted to cry, but Alfred wouldn't, so instead he snarled. "Fuck off." His voice sounded so quite.

Ivan smiled brightly and let go. "Be a good boy, little Al." Without another word he stepped out and left him. The light was still on so he could see, but it was still freezing cold and he was still starving away. There was little hope. All Matt could think to do is cry.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Curse that bloody Russian! Thinking that just because he kidnapped Alfred he has the right to _try_ to annex America! The short Brit stormed down the busy New York street, looking for anything that sold good tea; damn he needed a cup of tea. Every nation knew what was happening, so everyone fought Ivan; but even then Ivan could easily extend his hand of war and attack someone else. Curse Alfred for starting this!

It was odd that Matthew wasn't at the meeting, especially since it was centered around his brother. Usually the Canadian did all he could to support the crazy American no matter what. Even during the depression when every country wanted his head, he stood beside him, swaying from sickness, and defended him. Now, when he needed him the most, Matthew wasn't present.

He huffed, angered he couldn't find anything with decent coffee, so he settled for one of those 'Starbucks'. The little coffee shop reeked of the disgusting stuff and Arthur almost heaved up his lunch. He couldn't understand why anyone could like the stuff. He scurried to the counter, earning a few odd looks, and ordered Earl Grey.

"Your names Arthur, right?" the barista asked calmly, giving him a weird look as well. Arthur out loud sputtered and froze, had a citizen found out about them!? She took his reaction as a yes and held out an envelope for him. "Here, some guy came in a few minutes ago and told me to give this to you." The envelope was marked clearly "To Eyebrows". "The eyebrows thing helped." She added, trying to calm him from thinking her some sort of stalker. Arthur just took the letter and his finished drink and marched off.

He waited until he was outside to sit down and inspect the letter closer. "Read Alone" was written on the back, instantly telling him who had written this. Alfred. He tore it open and read the simple letter quickly.

_Arthur,  
_

_I'm fine. Sick, but fine_

_Meet me at Matthews' house after the meeting, make sure no one knows_

_He has Matt._

The world stopped as he read the last sentence. He was Ivan and Ivan had Matt. The little quite Canadian that was so courteous and respectful was in the clutches of that madman. Thousands of questions buzzed in his head, but none would get answered until he met with Alfred; and the quicker the meeting was over the quicker he'd see the lazy American. He jumped up, startling a few people at his sudden move and ran back. Arthur ran to distract himself from the vise on his chest. He felt practically responsible for Matt's fall into the wrong hands, since he is his child. He'd rescue him, that he was sure of. He'd rescue him and they'd be happy again.

_Wheeee~ Beatings begin~ I loooooove Matt with all my heart, I swear I don't like hurting him!! I can't even write a full beating with him T_T I swear the next one will be better._


	3. Chapter 3

_Aww you guys~ You want to know what's gonna happen and I really wanna tell you but omg you just gotta wait. The wait will be worth it. 3 Oh, If you guys want some awesome mood setting music, try any song from Silent Hill (games or movie, doesn't matter) or some RadioHead (-Sit down. Stand up. (snakes&ladders.) is a good one.)_

A month pasted by without Matthew even knowing. For him, time had ceased to exist. There was no clock or sun to help. Ivan's "lessons" would help, if Ivan visited on a daily basis. Sometimes he'd come back just a bit after they finished; other times Matt's wounds had began to heal before Ivan came back. Ivan might torture him for hours or just for a few minutes, but he always brought him food or water to use against him. He hadn't tried to touch him since then and oddly that made him feel even dirtier than if he had. It was as if he was disgusting and undesirable now.

After a particularly harsh lesson Ivan did broke that 'no touch' streak. He trailed a hand lightly up the younger's chest to cup his face lightly. Matthew couldn't think. His mind felt disconnected from the clumsy, heavy body that still hung from its arms. "You are getting better at this. Soon you'll be kissing the ground I walk on." He could feel that vodka soaked breath on his skin and it made him want to puke. A whitty remark, come on! He was known for them!!  
"N…not until… it's c….covered in your….blood… commie bastard." His voice was so harsh and breathless. It reminded him of his brother, how he sounded when he saw him last. Did he still sound like this? How much longer did he have to wait?

Ivan's free hand found a healing wound to press, delighting in the yell that erupted in response. "Keep it up Alfred, you'll be dead by the week is out. Your country's gone. Can you feel it? Your boundaries simply disappearing into nothingness and soon, you too will disappear." He whispered the last part, making sure he'd listen to every word. "I-i'll strive…. Survive… I'll save…. Everyone. I'm…I'm the hero." He was the hero here. He'd take everything he did and more. No one could stop him.

Ivan smiled against his neck and licked him. "Still a bad dog. We'll have to deal with this." Without another word he unlocked Matt's hands, causing the nation to instantly loose balance and fall onto his legs. He had lost feeling in his arms weeks ago and his legs were completely useless. Matthew saw one of his legs, bent at an awkward angle, and understood what had happened. He screamed, the pain from his leg finally hitting him as Ivan made haste of the locks on his bruised ankles.

The Russian easily pulled the other into his embrace and picked him up, carrying him out of the wretched room. Matt pushed weakly against the arms crushing his already small and bruised frame. His arms were just too weak, they didn't even bother the other. Matt still wiggled and struggled within his grip, even daring to try and bite him. "Tsk tsk, such a bad dog!! I treat you with this and you bite me!! You have been raised so badly by Arthur." Matt growled with an anger he never knew he had. "D….don't…you dare…. Talk about….Arthur….that way!!" He just shrugged and continued on his way.

He took the younger into blinding light of the rest of the house. The halls were expansive, seeming over 10 feet high and decorated in lavishing colors. Everything was neat and clean, as if it was never touched by man. Ivan carried him through a small portion of the house before taking him outside and dumping him easily into the even brighter a second all he could see was the purest of pure white, making him think of the blizzards of his home. But then red seeped into his vision. Red of his own blood.

Matthew rolled over, which was pretty difficult without the use of his arms and gazed up at the grey sky. Snow fell lightly on him, but he didn't feel the cold. He had long adjusted to what he had come to call General Winter, hoping it was what Ivan had always spoke to him about. The unusual cold of his snow, his wind, his land; there had to be someone behind it. He was so numb that he didn't feel when Ivan slipped a thick rope around his neck until he was being dragged by it like some leash. It cut off his throat and he chocked. He snapped his once useless hands up to claw at the hold, but it relaxed before he got anywhere. "There. Now you cannot run away little Alfred."

Ivan had tied him to a frozen pole in the middle of his yard with no shelter or food bowl. He struggled to sit up, but the others foot connected with his jaw and knocked him back down. "Dogs don't sit up silly. They crawl and lie." A certain tone dripped into his voice, making Matt shake in fear. The boot stepped down onto his already bloodied and scarred chest. Matt winced but gave the other no noise. "What's this? You've finally learned quite? It's too late for that lesson." He pressed down more, ignoring another snap of something breaking.

A distant yell broke they're little world as 4 figures approached. Slowly the snow gave away to they're features revealing Felix, Toris, Eduward and Ravis. Each looked just as scared as the other, but also just as beaten. Toris was the first to react to the scene before them. "A-alfred?!" He ran and nearly dove for the other on the ground, if Ivan didn't hold him back. "Toris! I'm so glad to see you've decided to join me again! This time to stay, da?"

Toris turned just as white as the snow around them. "O-of course Mr. Ivan. A-and I thank you for negotiating with each of us to better see our problems." The rest of the group had caught up and now Matt could see the extent of their injuries. They looked as if someone had senselessly beaten them, each of them having various bruises and Felix sporting a broken arm.

"Good. You have nowhere else to go anyways,da? No where left to go." Ivan pressed down on Matt's chest. He coughed and spat up blood, further driving Ivan's point. They're hero lay under Ivan's boot. They couldn't flee anymore. The group gazed down on their crushed hope and Matt tried to smile back up at them.

"Come now!!" Ivan opened his arms wide to them, his creepy smile back. "let us go inside, da? It is cold out here." And with that, he led them into the house, leaving Matt behind. A few times Toris looked back at him sadly. Matt tried to yell to him, but it came out as a whisper. "Please."  
"Please, keep hope."

Matthew laid there gazing up at the grey sky; snow falling deafly onto him. He couldn't even feel his pain anymore. He just felt the throb of his own heart. Pounding. Pounding. Was it slowing? Was it even changing? He had lost all feeling long ago. The sun had fallen and risen already and all he did was lay there and stare at the sky. Was he trembling? He was still warm enough to melt the snow around him. Wasn't he? He lifted his lead filled head as far as he could. There was an outline of his body. Yeah, he was still warm. How long would he lay there? Lay? What had Ivan said? Lie? Did Al ever lie? No, he helped. He helped all.

The snow sped up, more and more piling over him. It didn't melt now. He couldn't die, nations didn't die. He couldn't die…lie…

"Alfred?" He snapped awake. Toris was leaning over him, his eyes full of worry and remorse. "Oh thank goodness!! I thought you'd fallen into a coma!" The brunette admitted with a weak smile.

Toris had convinced Ivan on the third day of him being outside, that he needed medical attention. The other had cleaned his whip injuries the best he could and re-set the broken leg and two broken ribs. Then he waited a week for him to wake up from his hypothermic sleep.

"I can't believe it's come to this." Toris looked so tired compared to a week and a half ago. "I always thought you'd be the last to fall to Ivan, but… I guess without any help even a hero can be weak." He sulked, sinking into the seat next to the clean white bed. No, he had gotten the wrong idea!!

"No, Toris!! I'm not weak!!" He jumped, almost right into the air. "I-I'm just planning!! Just you wait! I've got something up my sleeve!" The other looked confused. "But… you're not wearing a shirt."  
Alfred chuckled at the others remark, didn't he get figures of speech? "Just wait Toris, after I'm better I'll save everyone." They both felt this was a lie, built just to bring hope but they accepted it. "Alright Alfred. I hope you do. Ivan's… Ivan's collecting nations." The room seemed to chill just by those words. "He's… he's attacking people and bringing them here. He already has Vash, Lili, Roderich and Elizaveta. He's going to Europe now."

_Matt: T-T sniffle sniffle  
Davu- 3 3 3 ILU CANADA  
Matt : APPARENTLY NOT!!  
TAT Poor Canada, he has to deal with so much torture!! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and keep cheering me on!! 3 3MAPLE!33_


End file.
